The Courtship of Sara Tancredi
by CatherineWinner
Summary: Ever read 'The Courtship of Princess Leia? Well this is my versionMisa style, just no spaceships and wookies. Michael kidnaps a soon to be married Sara to convience her to love him again fluffhumorromanceangst MISA
1. Chapter 1

This story is for my beta/friend Grainne because she's had a really hard time this last few months. I really hope you enjoy this hon!

Few things shocked Lincoln Burrows. He prided himself on being a tough, hardcore man, nothing could faze him. But as he stared at the morning paper in his hands, his jaw dropped and, for the first time since the announcement of his son's birth, was shocked.

"Dad? what is it?" LJ asked, staring at his father from over his cereal bowl. "Dad…?"

Lincoln set down his coffee mug to grip the paper with both hands. He forced himself to reread the headline a few times before looking at his son.

He blinked rapidly then turned the paper round so his son could read.

LJ's spoon dropped with a clatter.

Lincoln watched his son gape in surprise. After a moment LJ looked up.

"Do you think he knows?"

"Hell if I know." Lincoln stood, slamming the paper on to the table as if it were cursed.

LJ watched his father pour another cup of solid black coffee. "Are you gonna tell him?"

Linc threw a glance over his shoulder. "Why? So he can pout some more?"

"He might come back if he knows."

Lincoln's hand froze on the mug handle. He turned fully back to his son. "You think?"

"Well you don't really think he's gonna let her do it, do you?" LJ managed a mocking smile. "Cause I'm willing to bet my college fund he'll be back in a matter of hours."

"You do realize I've got like ten bucks in your college fund right?" Lincoln smirked, trying to ignore the sudden anxiety spreading through his veins.

LJ smirked and stood, lifting his half eaten food with him. "Yeah I do. But I also realize that if you don't call him and he finds out afterwards and it's too late he's never gonna forgive you."

Lincoln sighed, "I know…I just really hate being the bearer of bad news."

"Oh yeah?" LJ set the bowl in the sink. "Why…worried about getting you're head cut off or something?"

"No," Lincoln sent LJ a sharp glance, "I'm worried that he's going to do something stupid. You know how he is with that girl….no sense at all. If I tell him he'll do something crazy."

LJ shrugged but silently agreed with his father. The two men glanced at each other then toward the phone.

"I'll add another ten bucks into your account if you do it." Lincoln muttered softly.

LJ laughed, "Not a chance in hell."

Lincoln groaned then stepped forward. He snatched the phone from the wall and punched in a number he'd long since memorized.

He took a deep breath and looked at his son.

"Lincoln?" A tired voice muttered.

Lincoln's suddenly sweaty hand tightened around the phone.

"Hey bro." He sucked in another breath, "So um…I don't know how to put this…but ya might want to get your ass back here."

"Are you and LJ alright?" the exhausted voice asked, slightly panicked. Lincoln could only imagine the state his brother was in.

"We're fine, man. It's about Sara…"

"What about Sara?" Michael's voice asked, suddenly completely awake and alert.

Lincoln rubbed the back of his head, "Well…umm..hell man I don't know how to say this to ya…but.."

"Lincoln, tell me what's wrong!" Michael snapped.

"She's getting married.

The last thing Lincoln heard before the dial tone filled his ears was the sound of a harsh curse.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael didn't like anything sudden or spontaneous. But the moment those words left his brother's mouth even if he wanted to form a plan, Michael wasn't so sure that would have been possible.

He was in Ireland when his brother phoned; as he had been for the past few months. Enjoying the isolation of his small home, enjoying the peace of the novelty of the land.

But he didn't even hesitate grabbing his necessities and leaving him home behind.

It wasn't until hours later when he reached the states did he think he should have taken a moment to think it through. But just as he was beginning to calm himself, forcing himself to think. He saw her…and the last of any rational though was gone from his mind.

She was happy. He thought instantly, a bright smile cover her mouth the way her long black silk dress wrapped around her body. She looked perfect he decided. Brightly and cheerful but clam and rational. Stunning in her gown and heels but not over the top in any way.

A male stood beside her, holding her against him with an arm wrapped around her waist. They laughed together when the couple before them made a joke.

Michael felt his heart clutch in jealousy and grief. He watched the two couples slowly make their way through the crowd into the pack theater.

Michael quickly followed, not allowing her to leave his eyesight. For the next few hours Michael watched as she interacted with the other quests. She smiled and shook the hands of all that approached them, but he quickly noticed she never engaged anyone herself.

When the crowd was starting to dwindle Michael put his plan into action. He quickly pulled a pill box from his pocket then cornered a waiter. Another moment later he bribed a bus boy to do the most important job, a job he so badly wished he could do himself.

After ten minutes Michael returned to his shadowy post to watch his plan unfold.

He lifted his watch as the waiter appeared, nodding with a smile grin as Sara accepted the drink. A moment after the busboy appeared, with an even wider grin Michael watched as the boy's 'accident' tip. Causing the loads of half empty drinks he was carrying to pour all over Sara's fiancée.

The man cursed and waved away assistants and the boy's apologies.

Michael could hear Sara muttering for him to calm down, as she desperately wiped at his suit jacket.

"You're making a scene, it's just a jacket," She whispered harshly to him.

Michael swallowed a laugh when her Fiancée sent her a harsh glare then stormed off towards the restrooms. He turned his eyes back to Sara as she down played the scene with a smile and a title of her glass.

"Accidents," she muttered with a brief laugh for the benefit of the others.

Michael started forward, his eyes still locked on her as she took a few sips of her newly refreshed drink.

She was swallowing a sip of Champagne when her eyes rested on Michael's approaching form. Sara unconsciously swallowed the liquid in her throat and turned completely to him. "Michael…"she breathed.

He stopped a few feet from her, a bright smile on his face. "Hello Sara."

He expected the shock that was no doubt. But what she did next was a surprise.

The wine glass in her hand fell with a crash to the ground as she rushed forward, throwing her arms around his neck and holding their bodies tightly together.

"Oh my god," she whispered over and over, her mouth pressed against his neck.

"It's alright," Michael stroked her back. Pleasure spreading throughout his body.

"Michael..." she whispered his name, holding him even tighter.

Michael smiled, letting his head fall into the curve of her neck, he sucked in a breath.

"I've missed you Sara."

He heard her give a clipped laugh and felt her body vibrate with it.

"It's been so long, I thought you never going to come back." Sara gasped, pulling away.

Michael's hands fell to her waist. "I'm sorry I haven't been around…I needed time."

Sara rested her hands on his broad shoulders. "I know, and it's alright I'm just so thrilled you're here."

Michael grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Oh yeah?" Sara allowed an eyebrow to raise in confusion.

"Could I have a moment in private with you?" He asked quietly, bending his head so his warm breath hit her lips.

He fought back a grin of triumph when he felt her body quiver from the sensation.

Sara glanced nervously behind her at the crowd of people now chatting among themselves.

"I don't know-"She looked back at him, "There's something I should tell you Michael. There's someone you need to meet."

He sighed, "I know Sara."

"You do?" she stared at him sharply.

"That you're getting married. I even know who he is." He slipped his hands free or her waist. "The governor's son Sara? I thought you hated politicians."

Sara sighed, "I know. But-" she stared at him, sympathy in her eyes. "Alright-two minutes. Let's head out the back way, I don't need anymore people seeing us."

Michael bit back an angry retort, knowing that in her current position she was right.

He allowed her to clasp his hand and lead her through the room and into the back; he followed her through a busy kitchen. He didn't even try to speak to her until they were outside the building.

"It's alright Sara. I understand why you had to do this but-"

Sara let go of his hand and turned back to him, "I didn't have to do anything Michael."

For the first time Michael saw anger in her eyes. "You weren't coming back; he was fun, charming, and loyal. I like him very much Michael. And we're getting married in two months."

Michael ground his teeth together and willed himself to stay calm. He refused to knowledge the last part of her sentence, as an alternative he attacked the one weak point.

"You like him very much? Wow here I thought love might be a better term for someone you're committing to spend the rest of your life with."

Sara crossed her arms over her chest. "It doesn't matter Michael. It shouldn't matter to you how I feel about him. He's going to be my husband and that's all that matters."

"It does matter to me Sara, and you know it always will." He tossed back quickly, barley tolerating himself when his voice filled with emotions.

"Michael-"she sighed, "Why are you back? Why all of sudden do you have to come back into my life?"

"You want me to leave?" He asked, almost angrily. "If you tell me to leave, Sara I will. I'll pack up and leave. I'll never so much as send you a Christmas card. But you have to tell me right now that's what you want."

He knew it was unfair to say that to her. He knew it was immature on his part. But he needed to hear her say she wanted him to say. He needed to hear her say she still wanted him to be a part of her life.

"Michael…" She sighed then stepped forward. "You know I don't want that. No matter what I'll always-"

He realized it was happening a moment before her eyes glazed over and she fell toward him unconscious.

With a swift motion he caught her and lifted her carefully in his arms. He smiled easily when she nestled her head into his neck. Michael tightened his grip on her and started the walk back to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Before she was even awake she knew she was in a car. By the time she forced her eyes to open she realized her head was throbbing.

"Oh my god," Sara muttered slowly, clamping her eyes closed with the headlights of other cars sent sharp pains through her.

"Lay back, you're head is going to hurt for a while." Michael's calm voice filled the car. "Here," Sara felt his push a bottle into her hand, "drink this, its water."

"What's going on?" Sara mumbled, turning her head to look at him.

Michael shot her a quick sideways glance then turned back to the road. "It's going to be alright. Just get some water in you then go back to sleep."

"Michael, I have to be at that party. Where are we going?" Sara forced herself to lift her head from the back of the seat and look around. "Michael where the hell are we?"

Michael's hands tightened around the steering wheel. "We're about two hours outside of Chicago."

"What?!"

He sucked in a breath, "I had to do something Sara! I couldn't let you marry that man!"

Sara paused, her eyes fixed on him. "What have you done?" she asked…her tone cold.

"I…I…well I slipped you a rofy and I…I guess it's considered kidnapping but-"

"Michael, turn this car around right now. You're being absolutely ridiculous and I want no part of it." Sara snapped. She waited for some form of reply, her only answer was Michael pressing down on the gas peddle. "Michael I'm serious."

"And so am I Sara." Michael responded, his voice hard as hers. "I was an ass to leave you alone for as long as I did. And I'm sorry. I have every intention of making it up to you. Thus I'm going to start by not letting you marry some guy-"

"I'm not marrying him because you weren't around, Michael." Sara whispered. Her eyes locked onto the car in front of them. "I'm marrying him, because he's a good man and I want to."

She didn't need to look at him to see the flinch his entire body gave or the same his eyes dimmed at her words.

"So are you saying," Michael asked…his voice raw. "That if I hadn't left you after I was released from Sona that you would have still fallen for this guy?"

Sara groaned, "You're missing the point. It's my choice."

"I'm not missing the point at all Sara. It is your choice. But before you choose there are things you need to be aware."

"Such as?" She crossed her arms over her chest, keeping her eyes on the car speeding in front of them.

"Such as I'm still madly in love with you and I can't let you go."

Of all the things she expected that wouldn't have been one of them.

Sara looked at him, her hands dropping her to her lap and her mouth hanging open.

"Excuse me?" She gasped.

Michael smirked, and then gave her a quick look. "Did you ever think I stopped?"

She gave a harsh, curt laugh. "The fact that I haven't seen you in two years, or maybe it was implied when you left me on a beach house with your brother without so much as a goodbye."

"I had to leave Sara. I know it was wrong, but I would have only hurt you if I'd stayed. I was a mess. It would have been unfair of me to expect you to deal with everything I was going through at the time." Michael explained slowly, his mind a thousand miles away as he spoke.

"I know that Michael. It took me a while to understand that, but I do now…"

"So please, Sara give me another chance."

Michael watched her out of the corner of his eye. He saw the change of emotions spreading across her face, he saw the doubt, the fear…and most important the lingering love. With all the easy he could muster in the traffic Michael pulled the car onto the side of the room, parked into break and shut down the car.

He turned completely to her.

"Give me two weeks." He begged, "That's all I'm asking. Two weeks with you. We can take time for each other, do anything you want. Get to know each other without having to deal with all the pressure and pain of before."

Sara stared at him, her eyes flickering all over his face.

"We'll go on a vacation. Just the two of us!" He grinned, knowing how random he sounded.

"I-"

Michael cut her off before she could deny him.

"I'm not going to stop you from marrying him. But I just want two weeks to prove to you that I still love you. That what we had was real and still is."

Michael slide a hand across the distances and stroked her cheek. "Please Sara."

Before she could stop herself, Sara felt her body move into his touch, absorbing his warm touch. A feeling she hadn't felt since the last time he held her.

"Michael I…."

They both jerked apart as her phone gave a shrill sound. Shocking them both back into reality. Sara blinked a moment, annoyed when Michael's hand dropped from her face.

"My…cell." She mumbled. She glanced at her feet, seeing her purse she opened it and dug out the phone.

Sara held the ringing phone in her hand, she turned to Michael. She saw his rigid pose and for a moment consider throwing the thing out the window if it might bringing Michael's hand back to her cheek.

With a resigned sigh Sara hit a button and lifted it to her ear.

"Sara?"

"Hi Peter."


End file.
